She's Not Me
by Ihave4inmind
Summary: SHEO. Theo cheated on Shai with Ruth. listen to the song first! She's not me- Zara Larsson. Starts Shai/Theo ends Theo/Ruth. bad at summary's! just read! it'll be awesome!


**A/N Hey guys! Nina here! I know I am still not finished with Listen To The Beat but I have some Writers Block… maybe I am going to update tomorrow, not sure. So a few days ago I read this really good Sheo fan fiction here on fan fiction. And I wanted to write my own sheo one-shot. I saw a video of Fourtris and this really good song was on it. Search for the video of Fousrtris ****_Fo_****ur + ****_Tris She Is Not Me. _****It is really good and I loved the song and got a idea for a one-shot of my own! It is a good idea if you listen to the song before you read this! ****_She Is Not Me- Zara Larsson. _****Have Fun and leave me your thoughts in a review or PM me!**

**Shai POV:**

_I should have known. _I think to myself as I run away from Theo's apartment. He played me. He said he loved me. _It was all a lie_ I tell myself. Me and Theo are… _No Shai WHERE you aren't anymore!.._ WHERE dating. He was ignoring me lately and we didn't hang out that much. And if we were hanging out his mind was always somewhere else. The kisses weren't passionate anymore. The spark was not there.

Today is his birthday. So I thought I go and make a surprise. So I had the key of Theo's house and decorated his whole house and invited his friends and the cast of _Divergent_. We were all hiding and waiting for Theo to come. The door was thrown open and we all jumped all up and yelled _Surprise! _Which it really was. Theo stood there kissing, I mean, making out with his EX- girlfriend Ruth. I screamed in his face he could bang his hoe all he wanted because I was done with him and that I broke up with him. Then I threw the bracelet he gave me at my 22th birthday( he has the same one) at him and ran away.

As I opened the door of my apartment the phone was ringing. The first thing I did was pull the plug out of the damn thing. I stripped out of my clothes and took a warm, long shower. When I was done I put on my PJ's and cried myself to sleep. The next morning I woke up and checked my phone.

_(5) Missed calls from Zoë _

_(7)messages from Zoë :P_

_(4) missed calls from Miles_

_(2) messages from Miles_

_(1) message from Veronica_

He didn't even send me something.

The first thing I checked was Veronica's message. She was always so nice to me.

**_Hey Shai, I heard what happened from Zoë, Miles and Neil. I am so sorry for you! what a douche bag! Cheating on you with his Ex-girlfriend! That is just low! Even for him! I have a tip for a heart break: Chick-Flicks and a ton of chocolate ice-cream! Get well soon! _** **_-xxx- Veronica_**

That is nice of her! I replied to her with: "**_Ikr?! I hate him so much right now! I told him right away we were done! And thanks for the tip :P"_**

Those of Miles and Zoë all said the same thing! _are you okay? Pick up your phone Bitcha! _And that kinda stuff. The last one of Zoë said she would come over at 11 A.M with chick-flicks and a sh*t ton of Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice-cream.

It was almost 11 and I was still In my pj's. but I was to lazy to change. So I made some snacks for Zoë and grabbed a drink for myself. When the bell rang I opened up the door and saw Zoë standing there. As soon as I saw her I started crying. She took me inside and comforted me the whole day. We talked and watched movies like: Pitch Perfect, Mean Girls and that stuff. We never talked about Him.

That was one of the things I liked the most about Zoë. She knows when she has to talk about something and when not. Right now was a good time to NOT talk about it was 11.30 P.M I told her she had to go home. At the door she asked me if I could handle it myself and I thanked her for coming and said I could handle it.

**A few weeks later**

I was watching the news when it came. Theo was spotted with Ruth and knew I had changed my status on face book in SINGLE. When I saw Theo and Ruth together I got a idea for a song. It was weird I had this kinda stuff all the time. When I was sad or happy or something like that I always wrote a song. This one was pretty good, so I decided to make it a single.

**_ A Few Days Later_** *On The Radio* **_We are here with a guest today who has been in the news for a long time now because her boyfriend cheated on her with his ex-girlfriend and now girlfriend. Put your hands together for Shailene Woodley! _**Yeah, I was on the radio because of that song I wrote! They asked me a few questions like how I deal with the fact that Theo cheated on me and how I got the idea for the song. And they asked if I wanted to sing it for them so I did.

Right before I started I said this: **This is for you Theo**: I Like my choices, I hope he likes his. (**A/N sorry I had to :3)**

**_She doesn't love you like I do._**

**_She doesn't have my name._**

**_However she tries to act like it,_** **_She'll never be the same._**

**_But she's new and she's beautiful._**

**_You've never been in a fight._**

**_Yeah, it's awfully perfect now._**

**_But you just know deep inside._**

**_She's not me._**

**_She's not me._**

**_She's not me._**

**_Baby._**

**_She's not me._**

**_Does she make you wanted like I did?_**

**_Make you feel like you're the one thing that matters?_**

**_You let her head rest on your chest,_**

**_But when you close your eyes._**

**_You'll be seeing my face again._**

**_I'll be crossing your mind._**

**_You'll be dreaming of places we went._**

**_And then you'll wake up to find_** **_._**

**_That she's not me._**

**_She's not me._**

**_She's not me._**

**_Remember._**

**_That she's not _****_me._**

**_She's not me._**

**_She's not me._**

**_Said I wonder now._**

**_Yeah, I've wonder how you've been._**

**_Are you happy?_**

**_Is she still the one?_**

**_Are you having fun?_**

**_Is it for real?_**

**_Baby…_**

**_Cause I'll be waiting here._**

**_Another week, or month or year._**

**_If you're lonely._**

**_God, I wish I knew everything._**

**_About the two of you._**

**_Won't you tell me?_**

**_Does she have any humor?_**

**_Does she laugh at your jokes?_**

**_Can she look past the rumors?_**

**_Does she know how it goes?_**

**_Eh, or is it none of my business?_**

**_Do you go to the movies?_**

**_Do you make out at the park?_**

**_Do you stay up for hours?_**

**_And just talk and talk?_**

**_Eh, or is it none of my business?_**

**_Does she know 'bout the bracelets?_**

**_There were two of a kind._**

**_Did you save, did you save it?_**

**_Like I did at mine._**

**_Eh, or is it none of my business?_**

**_Would it make it a difference,_**

**_If I got you alone?_**

**_If I called would you listen?_**

**_Would you hang up the phone?_**

**_Eh, or is it none of my business?_**

**_None of my business._**

**_Is it none of my business?_**

**_None of my business._**

**_Is it none of my business?_**

**_She's not me- and she'll never be, never be, never be._**

**_She's not me- and she'll never be, never be, never be._**

**_She's not me- and she'll never be, never be, never be._**

**_She's not me- and she'll never be, never be, never be!_**

Just remember that, babe.

**A/N Did I gave you a feels explosion? He? He? Really seach for the song on YT! It is such a nice song! Mwhahaha I am bad. More feels than allegiant? Probs not but, oh well! Let's say I don't want to look like a murderer. *cough* Veronica Roth *cough* *cough* I think I am getting sick?!**


End file.
